


How to Accidentally Fix Konoha (and other shenanigans)

by shisuiswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Konoha, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, fuck konoha, only slight angst tho, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuiswifey/pseuds/shisuiswifey
Summary: In which an unimportant girl fixes the Konohagakure without even meaning to at first.(Also the one where Itachi has someone to help him because he deserved better)
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	How to Accidentally Fix Konoha (and other shenanigans)

**You are just another person,** and you're supposed to be unimportant in the grand scheme of things. How and why did you manage to be in this situation?

Let's just see how this all started-

* * *

You are...

 _6 years old_ and starting at the Academy. You are a Yamanaka and a proud one at that. With blue eyes and blonde hair, you make a cute child, all bubbly and excited to become a shinobi (just like all your clansmen and the big kids!). There are no burdens on your shoulders, you're just another average kid. Boring, plain, and average. 

Average is also something he was not. 

You remember him standing tall and proud as _expected of an Uchiha_ but there is a lingering melancholy to him, even on his blank androgynous face. You did not run in the same social circles, you are a charismatic little girl who makes friends with everyone. He had a few friends sure, but they were only Uchiha. Throughout the whole day, you can still see that he looks lonely even when surrounded by other people. 

You may not know him as personally even when everyone else pretends they do ('to use him' a dark thought that comes across your mind but you ignore it and bury it somewhere no one can find), but you do know that he looks sad. Being the little girl you were, you decided to give him a piece of your mochi that your mother packed for you during lunchtime because sweets make everyone happy, right? 

He was surprised someone came up to him is what you concluded after your brief exchange. Why would he be surprised? Anyone can be friends with anyone right?

(Things were never as simple as they seemed) 

Throughout the year you guys do not talk, after all, why would a random Yamanaka talk to the Uchiha heir? You do exchange glances and smiles and mochi but it will never be a full conversation or laughter that you guys exchange even if you both want to. You may be a child but you know. Even if you act surprised by his reaction from your first exchange you know that you will never be normal friends with him. You are observant even if you pretend not to be and can see the hostility people have with Uchihas, although it does alternate between being in awe of them or scorning them. You pretend to be blind and pretend not to see because you are just another Yamanaka and not special nevereverspecialyouarenormalnormalnormalnor-

* * *

You are...

 _8 years old_ and still an innocent child. Your hands have not been blooded and you have no permanent scars. You told your mother that a scar would be "totally awesome" while she glanced at you sadly. You both know that you don't think that. That you know you live in a ~~new? different?~~ world where you will be used as a soldier for your village and living in a messed up society with a military dictatorship. You insist that you are another average Yamanaka. Your mom has always known you were different, she doesn't bother in denial. You still do. (after all, it's too late to do anything so why bother?) 

You see Itachi sometimes still and when you smile at him in a warm way, he remembers why he fights even if you didn't know he was doing it for you. You guys are careful in your exchanges and when you walk past him in a crowded market he slips you a note and tells you to meet him at Naka River. You twitch slightly at that place but ignore it, everything will be fine. 

You meet him by a tree and you bring mochi and he brings mochi and you guys can pretend to be innocent kids who are ignorant of the world. You've always been good at pretending and he knows. He knows you like how you know him because even if you never talked much to each other you have always watched the other from afar. Being a conflict of interest would be no good. 

You talk to him and he listens. You guys continue meeting up after that. And if you see a note by your windowsill or if you slip him one using your stealth skills? Well, no one knows. 

Except for-

Shisui, who teases him at every chance he can get because "Itachi-chan got a girlfriend" but he is also careful and pretends he doesn't know you as well. 

You find him eating Dango with an _Uchiha_ girl ('half' your mind whispers when you see her but you ignore that because you were not supposed to know that) who is pretty with her long brown hair, Sharingan eyes, and a cute beauty mark. She doesn't know you exist but you know she does. 

You still meet with him and talk but when you ask-

"Don't you want Dango instead?" and he replies with 

"Mochi has always been my favorite"

You pretend like you weren't jealous and he pretends like he isn't glad you were. 

(You slightly panic because didn't Itachi always like Dango more? But things get fucked up anyway so whatever, screw plot. You died after living a shitty life and you want happiness so you're going to get it.)

* * *

You are... 

_10 years old_ and officially a genin. You are learning your clan's mind arts and to absolutely no one's surprise, you excel. You were always so aware of your thoughts (when you weren't ignoring the fact that you were a goddamn reincarnation) and everyone around you, you're charming in a way that should be unnerving for a 10-year-old but you know that you had experience from _before_. You've accepted it now even if you aren't going to shout it to the world. You expect to get enlisted into T&I sometime in the future because for all your pretending you know you will excel in a place where one would need a strong mindset. 

(Ultimately, you care more about your own survival more than anything when it comes down to it, and even when you know everything would change for the better, you still do not budge. You gave up your freedom to a system that wants to take so much that it broke a 13-year-old boy and forced him to kill his clan. 

You will never give in to the system and so instead you will hide in plain sight. You're just another girl when it comes down to it, who would care what you think about this hierarchy?) 

You have a team now, a civilian born boy with average grades and a taijutsu specialty, Yamamoto Hiroto, and an Aburame that you do not know. You look closer and ohshit isn't that Aburame Torune? Your sensei is Kurama Daichi who is a genjutsu specialist. What kind of team are you guys supposed to be? 

A dead one, you find out months later. 

On a C-Rank turned B-Rank your teammate who was also more rash but still kind decided to be unlogical and jump ahead in a fight. He ended up swallowed by the ground which, thanks Iwa. 

You talk to Itachi and cry about the fact that your genin team is broken up even though it had only been 4 months. How unlucky could you possibly be? Your sensei quit being one and Torune is probably back in ROOT. You guess that Torune was supposed to recruit you or something but apparently not. He also talks (which was surprising but then again you’ve known each other for years, it was only a matter of time) about his genin team that was split up.

You jokingly say that maybe you would get into Anbu together because that was where they would end up anyway.

He is thoughtful the whole evening and you know you just accidentally gave him an idea. 

‘Oh well,’ You thought, maybe Anbu with Itachi wouldn’t be so bad.

(This was probably where things started changing, you would never ever bow down to the stupid system, you will not give everything you have. 

But you didn't realize Itachi would.)

* * *

You are...

 _12 years old_ , a chunin and soon to be Anbu. You are doing great in T&I and nobody does infiltration as you do. You are a prodigy in the mind arts and information has never been easier to get. You are doing amazing and nothing in your life could go wrong, after all, everything is going fine right?

And then one day Itachi told you that he couldn't make it anymore for the next few weeks and you know what this means. You saw red, bright burning fury red. You rage in your head as if the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred had influenced you. Outwardly you tell him,

"It's fine Itachi, I'll see you at some point right?"

"..Hn", He replied to you. 

You know it's unlikely you will ever see him again peacefully and apparently, he does too. Your rage cools down at the sight of his frowning face, you know he knows you know and it felt more like a goodbye than you were happy with. 

So you stood up from the place you were leaning on against the tree and kissed his cheek, nearly missing his mouth and walked off with a, 

"Bye Itachi-kun". His cheeks burn red like his Sharingan and you know it. 

You think about helping him but then disregards this idea, you're supposed to be unaffiliated when it comes to important things, remember? You're supposed to live your life and be happy and working on the Uchiha clan can take forever.

You decide that this is the wisest move to make if you want to be happy, Danzo sounds like a piece of work anyways.

(You ignore the thought that you would have to deal with Danzo because he has his sights on you. If you ignore a problem maybe it'll go away faster.)

.

.

 _The problem did not go away faster._

You hadn't realized how much you depended on Itachi and your guys' friendship so much. You start to work less and your health has taken a toll. You realize that even if you wouldn't care as much as Itachi did that Konoha burned, Itachi does. Konoha doesn't deserve someone as great as Itachi, such a shame because he would've made a great Hokage. 

...wait. 

(This is the exact moment you realized that most problems would be fixed if Itachi was Hokage, and, you thought, being his right-hand woman sounded like a role that would suit you so well.)

So you joined Anbu and decided,

'Fuck this. If I'm fixing Konoha I'm fixing everything I can'.

Months passed, tensions between the Uchiha and the Village rose, and most importantly-

* * *

You are...

13 years old, a member of the famed Anbu Black Ops, and have officially made Hatake Kakashi himself the newest ally in your unofficial and slightly treasonous plot to overthrow the government. 

It was embarrassingly easy to find proof and reasons as to why overthrowing the government would be a good idea for him. (Also, you found a lot of evidence that Root did more harm than good, thank to Torune who you knew always cared more than he let on)

On another note, tying up a young adult Hatake Kakashi with ninja wire so he could listen was a nice time. 10/10 would do it again. 

It has been a while since you saw Itachi and you decided that it was time to bring him into the fold. You slipped him a note and told him it was urgent. 

When he arrived you explained your plot using a mind technique and he goes from worried, angry, terrified, to tired and exasperated. You were not the type to pull punches and you may not be a Nara but you are a damn prodigy and can play people like they were fucking puppets. 

(Later that day, Shisui, Itachi, you, and Kakashi entered the Hokage's office as if you owned it and when you left you practically did.)

You did not bow down to any hierarchy because you **made** them bow down to you. So in conclusion-

* * *

The only reason you managed to become important was that you wanted Itachi to be happy and all to yourself. It may seem selfish but-

You are 22, the newly inaugurated Godaime's right-hand woman and head of T&I, and leaning against the Hokage table as Itachi loomed over you, sealing your mouths together into a searing kiss- 

and-

nothing has ever seemed sweeter. 


End file.
